


Curiosity and Khajiit

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: A long, cold night in Winterhold.
Kudos: 19





	Curiosity and Khajiit

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I totally fell into Skyrim again when I bought that Switch.  
> I don't owe Skyrim, sadly, I'm just playing around with it a bit.

Winterhold really wasn’t much to look at. The few houses left were half-buried in snow and no one, not even the guards were out in this weather. Because no one in his right mind would commit crimes in this snow storm.

“That’s the jarl’s hall, I think.” Farkas said and pointed at the one house that was slightly bigger than the rest. At least as far as Ria could see. Which was not much as the snowing had intensified in the last few hours and reduced visibility to about zero.

“Why did we take this job again?” Ria wanted to know as they went up the few steps to the door and Farkas pushed it open.

“Because that’s what we do.” Farkas replied. “Though the fact that I had more luck with Ysolda then Vilkas might also have something to do with him handing us the job.”

Ria scoffed. “Let me get this straight, we had to clean out a smelling cave full of bandits and then make our way through a snowstorm to this eight-forsaken place because you fucked the woman Vilkas had his eyes on?”

Farkas shrugged. “That about sums it up, yes.”

Before Ria could give the big Nord a piece of her mind, they were accosted by the steward and Farkas spent the next half hour haggling for their full reward. The man obviously thought because Ria was an Imperial and not a Nord, he didn’t have to pay her, only Farkas. As if only Nord could be Companions. She was tempted to kick the man’s ass but then they would have to leave town right away, and without their money.

“I’m hungry, let’s head to the inn.” Farkas announced when he finally had the money and led the way back out, a pissed off looking steward starring after them.

The snow had finally stopped falling, though the wind was still blowing strong, and Ria got her first good look at the college out in the sea, only connected to Winterhold proper by a ruined-looking stone bridge.

“Why don’t they fix the bridge?” She wanted to know. “Mages should be able to that, right?”

“Don’t know. Maybe they can’t, maybe they think it looks better that way. You’d have to ask them.” Farkas said uninterested. He was a Nord, he didn’t like magic anyway.

Ria sat down at the table nearest the fire while Farkas got them rooms and something to eat. While she pulled off her coat, she listed to the other patrons talking, mostly complaining about pretty much everything and blaming the college for their problems. How the one guys’ martial problems were caused by the mages, Ria didn’t know, but it sure was entertaining to listen to the man bitching and moaning about his lazy husband.

“We have to share a room.” Farkas told her as she sat down opposite him. “They’re full.”

The maid brought them their food and drinks and gave Farkas a smile that clearly said that he could have a lot more from her than just food and drinks.

Ria suppressed a sigh. “You mean, you got a room for you and your newest fling and I have to find a place for myself somewhere else.”

Farkas shrugged. “Wouldn’t want to wake her father, would we?” With that he started eating.

“No, of course not.” Ria muttered. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Farkas was popular with the ladies and Ria didn’t begrudge him his fun, but it also meant that when there were no other free rooms, she usually had to find a bench in the common room or sleep in a hayloft. Neither looked particularly inviting here.

“I think I’ll take a walk then.” Ria said and grabbed a chicken leg and a sweetroll. “Don’t wait up for me.”

That was not much to see in Winterhold. Only the college, really. And since she wasn’t a superstitious Nord, Ria had no problem with magic and its users and decided to see if she could visit the college. The view from one of the towers had to be quite breathtaking.

Halfway across the bridge an Altmer mage informed her that though she was allowed to visit, she should keep her hands to herself, some mages were running important experiments that they couldn’t be risked by a bumbling warrior.

Ria just rolled her eyes and continued on. The college was a massive building with a courtyard in the middle that was mostly protected from the winds and was quite nice to look at, even snowed over as it was. She had heard stories that the college used to be situated in the middle of Winterhold back before some catastrophe. That Winterhold used to be one of the largest cities in Skyrim, in fact. If that was true then there really wasn’t much left of it now and she could understand that the people here were unhappy and wanted someone to blame. Though it would make more sense to her to just rebuild.

Her musings were interrupted when she almost ran into the Khajiit. She had seen some before, of course, they often camped outside of Whiterun trading whatever they could, but she had never seen one up close.

This one wore a blue robe over grey-white fur. It looked really soft. The fur, that was. The robe was just a robe. Ria arched to ran her hand through that fur, but she was pretty sure that that would be considered rude.

“May this one be of assistance?” The Khajiit asked after a few moments, that she had spent starring at him.

Ria smiled. “No, thank you. I’m just having a look around. I have never been here before.” And probably get lost before the day was out. It wouldn’t have been the first time either.

“Ah,” The Khajiit nodded. “The college is a wonderful place, if a bit too cold. It’s full of mysteries and revelation for anyone seeking them. J’zargo can show you around if you wish.”

Ria nodded eagerly. “That would be great, thanks.”

J’zargo led her through the various towers, explaining what they were there for. It was quite interesting, though some of the mages they ran into seemed rather annoyed with her presence. Well, too bad, they would have to live with it.

Their tour ended in the library where a grumpy old Orsimer glared at them until they left again. J’zargo assured her that he did that with everyone, not only her.

“You know,” Ria started as they made their way down the steps. “A while ago, I read the books about Queen Barenziah.” It was not very subtle as such things went, but it worked for Farkas well enough, so why shouldn’t she try it too?

“You did? How wonderful.” J’zargo commented in a somewhat amused tone. It seemed he had heard that line a few times before.

Ria was not discouraged by that. If he knew where she was going with this then it should be easier, if anything. “And I was wondering, it that part about Khajiit men was true.”

J’zargo smiled openly now, showing his fangs, Ria found that exciting, a shiver running through her. “It is quite true, if this one may say so.”

Ria stepped closer to him. “Can I, you know, give it a try?” She still needed a place to stay the night and if she could get some great sex out of it too, all the better.

“You want to mate with J’zargo?” The Khajiit mage asked in a teasing tone.

Ria nodded, biting her lower lip. “Yes, unless you’re already otherwise taken. I wouldn’t want to butt in.”

“No, J’zargo is quite free to pursue his interests. But not here. Come, there is a place.” He led her down the steps and outside. He guided her back into one of the towers and up another flight of stairs. The room he opened for her was mostly empty. Just an old table and a couple of chairs.

“What is this place?” Ria asked. She had been hoping for a bed at least.

“It used to be an alchemy lab, but it is currently not in use, as you can see. No one will disturb J’zargo and Ria here.” The Khajiit explained. “Unless you prefer another venue.”

“No, this is fine.” Ria assured him quickly. She wouldn’t let a bit of lack of comfort get in the way of this. She could always find a bed later. Before either of them could change their minds, Ria started to undress and after a moment J’zargo followed suit.

He was big. Ria had not expected him to be so big. And it was hairless. For some reason, Ria had thought his it would be covered in fur too. But no, it was a big cock with tiny barbs all over it but no fur. Though the rest of his body was covered in it and it was as soft as it looked when she finally got to ran her hands over it, almost like silk.

Ria could spend all day just doing that, it just felt so wonderful, but that was not why she was here. Sitting on the table, she spread her legs to give J’zargo room. He knelt before her and ran his long, rough tongue over her cunt before swirling around her clit.

Arching into him, Ria had to grab the edge of the table to not fall off of it. This felt so much better than she had expected. And they had barely gotten started.

J’zargo played with her like that for a while, driving her to the edge but keeping her from falling over. It was maddening.

“Please, I want…fuck me!” she eventually begged.

“Are you sure?” J’zargo asked, standing up, pushing his hard cock against her entrance. It was a lot rougher than his tongue, but she liked the feeling quite a lot. “This one does not mind keeping tonguing you.”

Ria nodded, grabbed his shaft and guided him into her. It hurt, it really hurt, but it also felt good. She could feel herself grow wet like never before. She cursed every inch he pushed into her, but when he tried to pull out again, to stop, she wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him in place. “This is what I want.” She assured him when he looked at her.

J’zargo gave a sharp nod and grabbed her hips with one hand and used the other to push her backwards until she was lying flat. “You can scream, no one will hear.” He told her and started to thrust into her in earnest.

It hurt even more as he fucked her and Ria did scream, but not because she didn’t like it. Quite on the contrary, it was fantastic. She never wanted it to stop. The way his cock and those tiny barbs bit into her flesh made her see stars. It was such an intense feeling that she would not last long, but she held on for dear life as long as she could. She wasn’t some little virgin who didn’t know what went where.

J’zargo fucked her hard until she came screaming even louder. As she lay there panting, he pulled out of her, still hard and turned her over. “This one will continue, yes? Or does lovely Ria wish to stop?”

“Fuck no, keep going.” Ria breathed over her shoulder. She felt like she had been ripped apart, but she still wanted more.

“Excellent.” J’zargo purred, actually purred, and entered her slowly from behind.

It still hurt, but not as badly as before. Maybe it was the different angle, or maybe it was that she was dripping her juices all over the place. Ria moaned loudly when he was fully sheathed and after a moment he started to hammer into her again.

“Oh yes,” she groaned. “This is even better.”

J’zargo made a noise and Ria needed a moment to realize that he was laughing. “This one is pleased that Ria is enjoying herself, but this one barely started.”

He rode her hard and relentlessly, making her orgasm twice more before he himself came deep inside her. Thankfully, there was no need to worry about consequences as humans and Khajiit couldn’t breed or pass nasties between them.

“Oh, that was awesome.” Ria whispered as he finally pulled out of her. She was raw between her legs, but it had been well worth it.

J’zargo helped her sit up and handed Ria her clothes. “This one thinks so too.”

Ria chuckled. “But I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” She really was sore, though in a very, very good way.

“Ah, not to worry, this one has the solution.” J’zargo said and pulled a little flask out of one of the many pockets of his robe.

“A healing potion? How sweet.” Ria smiled and drank the concoction. They never tasted very good, but she did feel better only moments later. “And very convenient.”

J’zargo shrugged into his robes. “This one specializes on destruction magic. Healing potions are a good idea in that line of work.”

Ria chuckled, after all, he was not wrong. The Companions usually carried a solid stock of potions with them too.

“Can we do it again?” She asked after a few minutes, when they were both dressed again. “I mean, if you don’t have anything to do, that is. I know you mages are busy with your studies…” She trailed off embarrassed.

J’zargo bared his fangs again, his version of a smile and patted his robes. “This one is finished for the day with his studies. And has another four healing potions on his person. J’zargo can take as much time as you wish.”

“Oh, good.” Ria grabbed his hands. “But can we find a place with a bed?”

The rooms in the students’ dormitory had no doors, but J’zargo cast a spell that not only created a barrier to cover the opening, but also to muffle sound.

“This one does not want the others to get jealous.” The Khajiit smiled.

Ria snorted and sat on the sturdy bed. “This is really nice, you know, comfortable.”

J’zargo made a gesture with his hand that Ria assumed was not too polite. “You should come to Elsewyr one day. This one will show you a nice and comfortable place then.”

“Oh, I heard it’s terrible hot down there.” Ria pointed out.

J’zargo looked longingly off into the distance for a moment. “Yes, indeed. Basking in the warm, glorious sun is a favorite pastime of many Khajiit.”

Ria laughed and started to take off her clothes. “And you wonder why people think Khajiit are lazy.”

J’zargo growled in the back of his throat. “This one will show you lazy.” He said and came to join her on the bed.

Ria laid down and pulled J’zargo over her. “I really hope you do.”

“Well, don’t you look happy.” Farkas commented when they met up the next morning in front of the inn.

“You don’t. Was the innkeeper’s daughter not to your liking?” Ria wanted to know with a satisfied smile. She hadn’t gotten out of J’zargos bed and strong arms until an hour ago.

“She was fine. But she had the rather unreasonable idea of us getting married right away.” Farkas told her.

Ria snorted. “she probably thinks you’re her way out of this place. I hope you took precautions, so she won’t have anything in her hands to make you take her in oh, about nine months.”

Farkas rolled his eyes. “I’m not that stupid. I always take those horrible potions. It’s fine. There just won’t be a repeat if I ever come back here.”

Ria nodded sagely, though she very much doubted he would remember tomorrow, and thought about how to arrange to come back here some time soon. J’zargo was fun and the Khajiit caravans never followed any schedule Ria could discern. But she was sure to try and get one of them to fuck her. If only to see if they were as good as her furry mage.

End


End file.
